


Diving for Pearls

by Lumelle



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: FtM Link (Legend of Zelda), Intercrural Sex, Interspecies Sex, Link Uses Sign Language, M/M, Mute Link, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Sex, Trans Character, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Somehow, Link and Sidon have both survived the war, and their reward is to find their happiness together. Even so, Sidon is a bit apprehensive about whether he can make their wedding night pleasurable for them both.Really, he shouldn't have doubted their love.





	Diving for Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this story exists because I decided I needed to make good on all my comments about shark dick.

Link was beautiful.

Of course, this was hardly a new revelation for Sidon, far from it. He had always considered his little knight to be beautiful, from the very first time he had seen Link a hundred years ago. At the time he had seen the beauty through the eyes of a child, fascinated with the golden hair and eyes that mirrored the sky. Now, though… well. All that was still true, of course, but he had a rather different kind of appreciation for that beauty, now.

Sidon didn’t move at first as Link stepped closer, taking his time to admire the beautiful sight in front of him instead. There was a slight blush on Link’s cheeks, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he tilted his head to look up at Sidon. His usual adventuring gear was absent, replaced with a richly embroidered tunic and golden jewelry, as was appropriate for the occasion. Even so, he was still Link, still the tireless knight with his slender muscles and sharp gaze, and Sidon couldn’t help but drink in the sight.

His admiration was interrupted with the sight of Link lifting his hands, smiling a little as he signed. ‘Nervous?’

“Never.” At Link’s raised eyebrows, Sidon chuckled. “Well, perhaps a little. I was merely taken in by your beauty, my beloved.”

The faint blush deepened, but the smile didn’t fade. ‘I have waited for this.’

“As have I.” So much waiting, so many sleepless nights spent wondering if he would ever see his love come to fruition, if one or both of them would fall in the war as his sister had. Yet Ganon was gone, and Hyrule was at peace, and Link stood in front of him as his newly wedded husband. “I can still scarcely believe that you would choose me.”

‘You are brave.’ Link’s hands moved fast, with no hesitation. ‘Brave, strong, and wise. You make me smile. Who else would I choose?’

“Truly, my beloved, you flatter me.” Sidon sank down to his knees, bringing their eyes closer to level, though he still rather towered over his smaller lover. It wasn’t like his legs were adding that much height, anyway. He reached out a hand to tug at the hem of the tunic, every movement careful. He knew Link trusted him, knew they both felt safe with each other, but he wasn’t about to tempt a warrior’s instincts with the sudden introduction of his claws. “May I?”

Link cast his eyes down, the blush still remaining, but he nodded. The adorable sight prompted Sidon to lean in and briefly nuzzle Link’s hair before moving to unbuckle his belt.

Undressing Link was something of a production, really, even now that he wasn’t burdened with seven sorts of armor and a handful of weapons besides. Every time Sidon was sure he would soon be done, there was another layer, another piece to remove before he could admire his lover’s bare body. Once or twice he even managed to get something tangled up in the fine jewelry, drawing soundless laughter from Link as he struggled to free them both from the latest trap. It was a quest he was glad to embark on, though, especially so when the reward was so enchanting.

Even as Link finally stood naked in front of him Sidon was careful in his caresses of the bare skin, not wanting to hurt Link with his rough scales. Link in turn seemed to have no such compunctions, eyes moving all over Sidon to remove the various decorations adorning his body in turn. There were more than he wore on an ordinary day, it wouldn’t have done for the crown prince to get married without dressing for the occasion after all, yet Link’s clever hands made fast work of them.

The last chain had barely touched the floor when Link moved forward, his mouth seeking Sidon’s. This, at least, was familiar enough, for all that it was not common practice among the Zora and even his brief explorations with Link had not exactly gone into much detail. Link’s lips were impossibly soft and warm, and Sidon couldn’t help but wonder if his own colder, tougher skin was at all pleasurable for the Hylian. Judging by the happy sigh, though, Link wasn’t about to complain.

“You know we don’t have to do anything, right?” Sidon murmured, leaning his forehead crest close enough to almost rest against Link’s head. “Do not take me wrong, my love, I very much desire to touch you and be touched by you, yet I would be perfectly content to simply hold you in my arms if that would be more comfortable for you.”

He felt a huff of breath on his face, and Link leaned back just enough to get his hands in Sidon’s line of sight. ‘I want you.’ Well, that at least was clear. ‘I don’t know much. I want to learn."

Sidon couldn’t help a slight chuckle. “Well, we can both learn together, then.” Particularly as what experience he did have was very much focused on the Zora, and besides he had been given to understand Link wasn’t exactly typical for a Hylian male, either. “I wish to give you so much pleasure, my love… but I fear you will have to be my guide.”

Link’s answer to this was a soft kiss to the tip of Sidon’s nose, followed by a sign that would have been hard indeed to misunderstand. ‘Bed.’

Sidon was thankfully prepared for this, had made sure there was a Hylian-appropriate bed in his chambers. Later, perhaps, he might see if Link would be interested in a sleeping pond warm enough for them both to share, but at the moment there was plenty of adventure awaiting him right in front of him.

Link skipped ahead of him, climbing up on the bed as though it were simply another cliff face for him to scale. When he turned to look at Sidon, stretching out on the bed all bare save for his glittering sapphire earrings, there was a definite look of mischief in his eyes. Sidon swallowed.

Sidon had to admit he had held some doubts, if only private, fleeting ones, on whether he could truly find Link desirable when it came down to it. After all, while he would never allow anyone to doubt his love for his brave knight, desire was a different beast altogether. There was not much that the Zora and Hylians had in common in matters of the body, and it wouldn’t have been unthinkable that their desires might have run at cross purposes. Yet as Sidon looked at Link, at the expanses of soft skin and small frame and silky hair, he knew without a doubt that Hylia had granted him love of the body as well as of the heart.

“You are so beautiful, my knight,” he murmured, careful not to dip the bed too much as he sat down on its edge, hand hovering just short of touching Link. “May I?”

Link seemed amused at his hesitation, but he also nodded, which was what Sidon needed. He was still careful as he ran his hand along Link’s smooth skin. He had taken care to prepare his scales with oils to make them smoother, but even so Zora skin was rather abrasive to the Hylian touch, and his claws in particular could be downright fearsome if misused. And yet Link didn’t seem to hesitate at all, allowing Sidon to explore at his leisure.

“My love, I would ask something of you.” As Link lifted a questioning eyebrow, Sidon drew a deep breath, the gills at his sides flaring with it. “If anything I do is less than pleasurable for you, please, let me know. Pull on my fins if you can’t get my attention otherwise, but one way or another, I wish to know. I would never wish to hurt you, my Champion, not even in ignorance.”

Link’s amusement faded into a soft little smile, and he nodded his assent. Then, however, he followed this with a rather firm proclamation, his signs sharp and strong like the strokes of a blade. ‘You will not hurt me.’

“Never by intention, beloved.” He let his hand rest on Link’s slender stomach, spread his fingers to see just how much of it he could span at once. The answer, as it turned out, was quite a lot. “Yet as you yourself stated, there is much for us to learn, and differences we might not think to consider.”

Link’s hand ran along one of his head fins, teasing the sensitive inside just enough to draw a shudder from Sidon. Link smirked at that, the little imp, no doubt pleased at his discovery.

“Oh, you will be the death of me, my Champion.” A Zora mouth did not truly lend itself to kisses upon the skin, but he could at least lean down and run his tongue along Link’s chest. It drew a sharp breath from Link as he circled one of the pink buds with his tongue. These were what Hylians called nipples, he was fairly sure. Apparently Link liked Sidon paying attention to them, judging by the way his hand circled around to cup the back of Sidon’s neck, holding him closer.

Sidon enjoyed his explorations, and in particular Link’s reactions to them. Link’s chest was nice and firm with muscle, with slightly softer swells under his nipples. Sidon focused his tongue on these examinations, his arms bracketing Link’s slim body. He supposed his tongue was less likely to cause harm than his clawed hands, and he rather enjoyed the taste of Link’s skin besides.

Link’s chest heaved under his mouth, small hands running along his neck and shoulders, down to his arms. Sidon gave an appreciative moan as Link’s questing fingers slipped underneath his shoulder shields, finding the more sensitive skin underneath. Link smirked at him as he glanced up, obviously pleased at his discovery.

“My love, you find my weaknesses so very easily.” Sidon leaned down to nuzzle his crest against Link’s chest. “And yet, I feel simply being with you makes me stronger.”

Link slid his hand down again, curling his fingers around Sidon’s arm. The implication was clear enough: Sidon was strong regardless.

“That is not the strength I am referring to, my Champion. While I am quite confident in my ability as a warrior, you bring me strength where I most doubt myself.” He ran a careful fingertip along Link’s side. “There are times when my heart wavers, when my spirit threatens to fall victim to the shadows. In those times I can look to you for the light I truly need to draw myself through such fears.”

Link tapped Sidon’s arm, waiting until he looked up. Link shook his head, lifting his hands to sign. ‘You give me that. You always believe in me.’

“Of course I do. You are a brilliant ray of light, for me and all of Hylia. Without you, we would still be beneath the shadow of Ganon.” Sidon smiled. “And instead, we face a bright future, one in which I get to show you all my love for the rest of our days.”

Link’s face flushed again. It was adorable, and rather fetching besides.

“So, my beloved, I would have you answer a question.” As Link tilted his head to the side, Sidon grinned with all his teeth, feeling rather mischievous. “Do you Hylians also hide the best of your pleasure between your legs? And if so, may I proceed with a more thorough exploration?”

Link’s flush deepened, streading further along his soft skin. He nodded, though, and then spread his legs a bit. Sidon grinned with delight, crawling further down on the bed. Link’s bent legs settled on either side of his head, brushing against his head fins, and there was something so incredibly intimate about this that Sidon nearly forgot what he was doing. Only nearly, though, his arms sliding under Link’s legs to allow him to cup those lovely hips, bringing his face to his current focus of attention.

It was peculiar, the way Hylians seemed to conceal their privates with hair, yet Sidon supposed it wasn’t that different from the scale shields of the Zora. It wasn’t like he needed to look long to find his prize, anyway. Link gasped as Sidon’s tongue travelled amidst the light curls, finding a warm, wet slit underneath.

This was entirely new territory, and Sidon delighted in it. He took his time, lavishing his tongue upon the soft flesh revealed here. Link’s body was damp here, a fact that rather excited Sidon, though he found the wetness to be rather more viscous than mere water. He explored the soft pink folds thoroughly, paying close attention to the way Link’s body shivered or twitched at some actions. It was rather intoxicating, knowing that he was using the instincts his ancestors had no doubt occupied to hunt down prey were now allowing him to gauge his partner’s pleasure in absence of sound. Link seemed to especially enjoy him teasing a particular little bud hidden within.

“I think I have found your pearl,” Sidon murmured, letting his breath wash over Link. His beloved shivered in response. Well, that certainly wasn’t going to discourage Sidon in his pursuits.

If there was a pearl hiding within Link’s folds, Sidon was also quite curious to discover his hidden cave. He supposed this was why Link had claimed to be different from most Hylian males, as among the Zora this would have marked him as female. Not that Sidon cared, of course. Surely Link knew his own self better than anyone else, and if he called himself a man, nobody could argue with that. Still, this offered Sidon another avenue of exploration, his tongue sliding just fine into the warm heat of Link’s body where he would not have dared bring his claws anywhere near such a delicate spot.

Sidon tried to take his time, to draw out Link’s pleasure as best as he could. After a while, though, Link’s knees clenched around his head, tremors running through his entire body. Sidon felt the pearl under his tongue throb with the waves, feeling quite satisfied with himself.

Sidon lifted his head as Link relaxed, grinning up at his little Champion. “You enjoyed that, I hope?”

Link nodded weakly, the flush reaching down to his chest. He then gestured for Sidon to come closer. As Sidon abided, Link pressed a kiss to his crest, making his opinion quite clear indeed.

“You look so beautiful like this.” Sidon gave Link a rather smitten smile. “Not that you aren’t always beautiful, but I do enjoy seeing you so relaxed and free.”

Link nuzzled at Sidon’s crest, a soft smile on his face. Then his expression turned more mischievous, a finger tapping at Sidon’s chest. Well, that was a clear enough message.

“You wish to explore me instead?” At Link’s determined nod, Sidon chuckled. “Well, far it be from me to stop you. I know how you love your explorations.”

Link grinned in response, pushing a hand at Sidon’s chest until he complied and sat up, making himself more accessible. After all, Link could hardly reach all of him as he hovered over his much smaller lover.

There was very little of his body that Link hadn’t seen before, of course, yet Link still seemed to find him fascinating, small hands sliding over scale and muscle as though examining a puzzle in one of the numerous shrines Sidon had heard tales about. His hands came to a momentary rest at Sidon’s groin. His arousal was clear enough, the scale shields pulled aside to reveal the slit underneath. Link ran a fingertip along the length of it, tilting his head in a curious gesture.

“Ah. It’s not quite like yours, my love.” Sidon smiled, amused at Link’s intrigue. “It would be quite troublesome for our parts to be too exposed, as we don’t wear much in the way of clothing. As such, that is where my claspers hide when they’re not called upon.”

At that statement, Link’s curious expression shifted towards determination. Ah, of course. His Champion never could resist a challenge.

Link’s hands moved with more purpose now, massaging the softer planes surrounding the slit. It didn’t take him long to coax Sidon’s claspers into peeking out, the sight of which made Link grin in delight. One might have thought he had just unearthed a precious treasure, from the way he smiled, and that alone was enough to make Sidon feel somewhat lightheaded.

Link’s hands were always so clever, even more so when he had a clear purpose to turn them to, and right now his apparent purpose was to coax Sidon entirely out of his shell. A part of Sidon feared he might find it too strange, too much, yet Link never wavered from his quest. At last Sidon’s hips bucked one last time, the base of his claspers sliding out to reveal them in their full glory. For a moment Link simply sat there, studying the sight with sharp eyes, and Sidon swallowed. Had he been found wanting?

Then Link knelt down, sliding his little tongue along the tip of one of Sidon’s claspers, and all such doubts were banished from his mind.

Link went on to study Sidon with his hands and mouth for a bit longer, then sat back, a small frown on his face. That rather concerned Sidon until Link lifted his hands to explain.

‘You’re big.’ Link looked rather frustrated with this fact. ‘I’m not.’

“Ah, yes.” Sidon ducked his head, feeling unreasonably embarrassed. “Please, do not concern yourself with it. Just being here with you is all I could need.”

Link huffed, clearly not satisfied with this response. He grasped Sidon’s arm and tugged, making him move. Link only let go once Sidon was on his knees, only to move on to push his knees apart.

Sidon watched with half curiosity, half lust as Link pushed and pulled at Sidon’s body until he was arranged to Link’s satisfaction. It was quite attractive to see his Champion taking charge like this, not in the least bit intimidated by Sidon’s greater size. Sidon wasn’t sure what Link was aiming at but allowed himself to be moved about, easily spreading his knees as he sat back on his heels.

Link came up to his knees in front of Sidon, then, a small smirk on his lips. Sidon was quite confused, still, but certainly not complaining as Link grasped both of his claspers in small yet strong hands.

Then Link guided Sidon’s claspers between his legs, and it all became clear in a single, very pleasurable flash.

Link’s body was strong, and his thighs were no exception. Sidon might have thought it was inpossible for him to slide between them with Link holding on tight, yet the wetness of Link’s folds had spilled out just enough to ease his way. Sidon felt himself drawn in, Link’s arms reaching around his waist, not even nearly encircling Sidon yet holding him captive as surely as the strongest shackles. There was no escape from this prison of love and lust, and Sidon did not care.

Link was so very small in his arms, yet it seemed Sidon’s entire world was focused on the little Hylian. Each roll of their hips drew his pleasure closer to the surface, until it all came to a bursting point as he spilled himself between Link’s thighs.

When Sidon recovered, he found himself pushed down to the bed, Link climbing atop him as though he was scaling yet another mountain. Link smirked down at Sidon, clearly satisfied with himself.

“Oh, my beloved.” Sidon had to work hard to get enough breath to speak, his gills fluttering with each word. “You truly are a wondrous creature.”

Link sat astride Sidon’s waist, flushed and debauched and utterly beautiful, his signs somehow more fluid than usual, as though his hands were carried along a leisurely current. ‘You are beautiful, too.’

Sidon laughed breathlessly. “Turning my own words against me? You devious little creature.” He ran his hands slowly along Link’s thighs, still very aware of his rough skin. “Truly, I have been blessed to have you in my life. Doubly so, to have you in my bed. Not in my heart, though, for that is not a blessing, but simply the way I was made.”

Link shook his head with an exasperated look, no doubt amused with Sidon’s flowery words as usual. He didn’t actually complain, though, leaning down until he settled himself on Sidon’s chest, resting his chin on his folded arms right in front of Sidon’s face.

“My beautiful Champion,” Sidon murmured, running a careful hand over Link’s golden hair. “My brilliant, beloved husband. Truly, all the gems in all the kingdoms pale next to your shine.”

Link huffed, his breath warm against Sidon’s skin. Then he lifted his hands, mischief returning to his eyes. ‘My pearl, too?’

And really, it was Link’s own fault if Sidon’s laughter made him shake along with Sidon’s chest.


End file.
